1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding panel system having panels sliding along at least one slide rail arrangement and movable partition system having a rail, and a rail for a carriage for a movable partition, and a method for use of a movable partition system having a rail, and a partition wall system having a drive mechanism and a housing, in particular for drive systems of automatic and horizontally movable elements and a housing for automatic drive systems. The housing thereby consists essentially of a transom profile and a closing profile located on it.
2. Background of the Invention
Housings of this type are used, for example, in automatic drive systems for sliding doors of all types or horizontally movable elements. DE 198 04 860 C1 describes a housing that consists of a transom profile and a facing that is to be attached to it. The running devices for the movable elements are located inside the housing along with their suspension devices, as well as the drive units such as the motor, drive wheels and deflector pulleys for a toothed belt or chain. The housing can also contain an open-loop or closed-loop control system for the drive motor, which control system can be activated by corresponding sensor signals.
Attempts to develop the smallest possible housings using lightweight materials have resulted in a worsening of the already unfavorable ratio between the length and the cross section of the housing, and thus have thus necessarily led to extremely unstable designs. The handling and installation of the already complicated sheet metal housing is made even more difficult by these unfavorable parameters.
The object of the invention is therefore to eliminate the defects of similar devices of the prior art and thereby create a housing that can hold all of the components for automatically movable elements, and one that can be simplified in terms of the manufacturing and installation work required, whereby the torsional stiffness of the housing is also increased.
The invention teaches that the object of the invention can be accomplished by the features disclosed as follows: Housing, in particular for automatic drive systems of horizontally movable elements, whereby the housing is used in particular to hold mechanical, electrical and electronic components such as running, devices, suspension devices for movable elements, drive units consisting of power transmission means, coupling, motor and displacement sensing devices, auxiliary drives, open-loop/closed-loop control systems, power supply, sensors etc.
The housing consists essentially of a one-piece C-shaped transom profile and a closing profile which is pivotably fastened to it, whereby the transom profile has a longitudinal leg and transverse or cross legs attached to its ends. Between the longitudinal leg and the lower transverse leg, a support leg is molded on in one piece, forming a cavity. The support leg increases the torsional stiffness of the transom profile and thereby makes the housing significantly easier to handle and install. The transport of the profile is facilitated as early as immediately after the fabrication of the extruded transom profile, because the number and scope of the transport structures can be reduced. During installation, warping that can damage the shape of the housing is effectively eliminated. The support leg is located between the longitudinal leg and the lower transverse leg, because that is where the weight of the movable elements exerts the highest load. The distance of the support leg from the intersection between the longitudinal leg and the lower transverse leg is a parameter that contributes to the increase in stability. To further increase the torsional stiffness, the support leg is realized with a step or steps.
The closing profile is oriented parallel to the longitudinal leg, and is fastened so that it can pivot on the free end of the upper transverse leg. Between the lower portion of the closing profile and the free end of the lower transverse leg, a slot is realized which makes it possible to establish the connection between the devices that are located inside the housing and the movable elements. At various points on the transom profile, there are undercut mounting grooves which are used to fasten the drive units, the running devices or various accessories. On the ends of the transom profile, there are end caps which are installed separately and can be inserted, for example, into the mounting grooves by means of molded-on tabs and then bolted in place. Thus a housing has been created which is hermetically sealed against outside influences. Such housings can be manufactured in the form of extruded light alloy profiles, and can be cut to the desired length appropriate to the drive system.
The housing is fastened by means of the upper transverse leg to a stationary structure using a positive and non-positive connection. For this purpose, the transverse leg is designed so that it provides the appropriate stability. The closing profile is located on the free end of the upper transverse leg, and in particular so that the closing profile is fastened by an interlock so that it can pivot. The interlock is preferably realized on a separate adapter profile which is fastened in a corresponding locking chamber on the free end of the transverse leg. The use of an adapter profile makes it possible to easily adapt the transom profile to local conditions without the need for constructive modifications.
The free end of the lower transverse leg is used to hold a separate running profile or track or track profile, so that it is possible to move the support rollers of the truck of the movable element. The running profile is thereby located on the transverse leg so that it can be removed and replaced as necessary. As a result of this ability to replace the running profile, it is possible to use the appropriate running profile, depending on the type of operation desired, i.e. also depending on the weight of the door panel.
An extension molded onto the support leg has a cross strut which on one hand covers the track rollers, so that no external factors, such as dirt, for example, can interfere with the travel of the track rollers. On the other hand, the cross strut, which utilizes the stepped design of the support leg, forms a channel that is open on one side and in which the electrical lines necessary for the drive system and/or for an open-loop/closed-loop control system can be laid. The channel can be closed by means of a cover, whereby the cover is fastened in a mounting groove that is realized in the cross strut.
Below the lower transverse leg, there is an accessory channel that is open on the bottom and which can be used, for example, to install a bearing for the side piece that must be able to pivot in emergencies. A cover profile is inserted and locked in place as a closing between the accessory channel that consists of two webs. A U-shaped profile can be in contact with an extension of one web, which profile can contain additional accessory devices or equipment such as, for example, a stop to define the maximum deflection of the swinging panel.
In an additional configuration of the housing claimed by the invention, it is possible to install optional or alternate components in or on the housing. Such accessory devices, which can be configured in different ways depending on the individual application, are located so that they can be moved the undercut mounting grooves, and can be secured by corresponding threaded or snap-in elements. These types of attachments have been found to be particularly appropriate, because such mounting grooves are easy to realize during the manufacturing operations, and provide additional stability for the housing. The mounting grooves, which are formed during the extrusion of the profile, also extend over the entire length of the profile, which means that there is extreme flexibility in the positioning of the accessory devices. Conceivable accessory devices include printed circuit boards for the open-loop/closed-loop control systems of the drive system, or additional housing parts such as, for example, covers or partitions between functional areas. A power supply or sensors can also naturally be located inside the housing.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.